The role of dietary factors in cancer prevention has been assessed in animal experiments, in human epidemiologic studies, and most recently, in prevention trials. For many of these agents, however, information is incomplete concerning their safety, toxicity, dose, form, bioavailability, pharmacokinetics, and mechanisms of action. To further define these parameters in humans, a cooperative research effort between the Beltsville Human Nutrition Research Center (BHNRC), U.S. Department of Agriculture, and the CPSB, DCPC, is being conducted. Initial efforts have focused on three nutrients which have shown the most promise for cancer prevention- -selenium, fat, and beta-carotene. A study of the kinetics of a single, oral dose of two forms of selenium in the fasting and non-fasting state was conducted in the first year. Current activities include evaluations of the safety/toxicity of selenium and form of ingestion among persons residing in seleniferous areas. Studies examining the metabolic effects of changes in dietary fat and fiber have been conducted separately in premenopausal women, postmenopausal women, and men. These dietary changes are being related primarily to serum lipids, hormonal status, bile acid metabolism, and fecal mutagenicity. Beta-carotene studies are examining the plasma carotenoid response to single and long-term ingestion of beta-carotene from either a capsule or from selected vegetables. Studies of the effects of alcohol on hormonal status, of the kinetics of vitamin C, and of the influence of omega-3 fatty acids on prostaglandins are planned.